


3 Times that Brian and Jimmy Kissed in France

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Jimmy are on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times that Brian and Jimmy Kissed in France

**Author's Note:**

> For [Charli](http://eattheclones.tumblr.com) and [Roxanne](http://thisjabroni.tumblr.com), something cheerful amidst the angst everyone is writing.

1.

“Did you know it was built as the original entrance of the World’s Fair in 1889?” Jimmy asked, slightly out of breath as they reached the second level of the Eiffel Tower. He had begun climbing the stairs before Brian had even been able to suggest just taking the lift, talking so quickly and excitedly that his husband barely had the chance to register everything he was saying.

“Yes, I did,” Brian told him, trying to stop the corners of his mouth curling into a smile.

“Oh,” Jimmy said, finally deflating slightly. “How?”

“Because,” Brian replied, tugging at the lapels of Jimmy’s coat to draw him in slowly, until their noses were touching. “You told me on the way here,” he whispered in his ear, sending a chill down Jimmy’s spine.

“I thought you weren’t listening,” Jimmy said, refusing to break eye contact. Brian smirked at him, his eyes dancing as Jimmy felt his hands travel underneath his coat, then downwards until his thumbs were tucked into the waist of Jimmy’s jeans, pressing their hips together.

“I always listen to you,” Brian said quietly, enjoying himself as Jimmy tried his best not to squirm, knowing full well that this kind of behaviour could turn him on in seconds, but it was their honeymoon after all.

Jimmy leaned forward, and Brian couldn’t help but grin at getting what he wanted, but at the last moment his husband pulled away, and before there was any chance of stopping him, Jimmy pushed him into the lift and up against the wall. Luckily there was no one else in the lift, and even if there had been Brian doubted it would stop them. Jimmy threaded his fingers through Brian’s curls and pulled them together, their lips meeting as they unashamedly pressed themselves into the corner, their hands running anywhere they could – underneath each other’s shirts, on each other’s cheeks and through their hair, pulling at items of clothing wishing they could be removed.

It was lucky the lift doors opened when they did.

2.

“You see the rose windows?” Jimmy said, pointing at the cathedral with the hand that wasn’t in Brian’s. “They’re ten metres in diameter.”

“Wow,” Brain said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “That is such an interesting fact, Jim, I’m blown away. Ten meters? Who’d have guessed, eh?”

This remarke earned him a scowl as Brian looked up in awe. Jimmy had showed him countless pictures on the way here, but they didn’t do it justice. The pale stone, the high arched ceiling, and the beautiful stain glass windows were even leaving Jimmy speechless, but not for long.

“It’s one hundred and thirty-eight meters long.”

“Jimmy, be quiet,” Brian laughed. Jimmy stared at him with a serious expression.

“It’s forty-eight meters wide,” he continued.

“Shut up,” his husband laughed.

“The pillars have a diameter of-”

Brian cut him off with a kiss. Tipping his chin up with a fingers and pressing his lips firmly against Jimmy’s. It wasn’t rushed, but deep and gentle, as Brian held his face in one hand. He always marvelled at how after all this time, Brian could still make his legs go weak and his mind blank, and he thought about how lucky he was to be in such a beautiful place with someone he was so madly in love with.

At that thought he laughed, breaking the kiss. Brian frowned in questioning.

“But at-at sunset I have to ring the evening Mass, then after that I clean the cloisters, then I ring the Vespers, and...” Jimmy said in a ridiculous voice. It took Brian a moment to work out what Jimmy was talking about, before he laughed, and kissed him again.

“Whatever’s good for you,” Jimmy mumbled into the skin of Brian’s neck as they held each other for a few moments longer.

“Okay then, Quasimodo, give me the tour with as many numerical facts as you wish,” Brian said with a smile.

3.

“Did you know that Disneyland Paris has been visited around two hundred and seventy five million times?” Jimmy asked, as he practically skipped towards the main entrance.

“I did not,” Brian replied, feeling slightly awkward, wondering what people were thinking about the two men holding hands in a family theme park. Jimmy never seemed to care about that sort of thing, but every now and then it caused a niggle in the back of Brian’s mind.

“Also, there are over-” Jimmy stopped what was he was saying, and also stopped walking, suddenly frantically searching through his rucksack for something.  “Cinderella!” he said with a somewhat manic expression as he pulled out the camera. “You’ve got to take a picture of me with her, Bri!” he added, thrusting the camera into Brian’s hands and hurrying over there.

This was how much of the day was spent. It stopped being embarrassing somewhere between Snow White and Elsa, and Brian began to enjoy the absolute adoration Jimmy had permanently plastered across his face all day, it was sweet.

After lunch, and after Brian had finally managed to get Jimmy on some rides, they were wandering around with ice cream, quietly enjoying each other’s company. That’s when Brian saw her.

“Jimmy it’s Rapunzel,” he said, mirroring the same excitement Jimmy had all day.

“What?” Jimmy said sounding shocked, taking a minute to process the change in roles.

“I’ve been taking pictures of you all day, now take one of me and Rapunzel,” he ordered, forgetting the vow he’d made to never let anyone know about his love for that film, after his sister Carlie had forced him into watching it once. He now knew the whole thing by heart.

Once Brian had his picture and the princess was entertaining a family, Brian took his husband’s hands.

“I love you,” he said, with more sincerity than Jimmy had ever heard in his voice. “This week has been perfect, I can put up with you reading every single useless fact you can find on the internet for the rest of my life, because you’re the only person I want to be with.”

Jimmy moved his lips with no sounds coming out. He was terrible at saying anything in return when Brian had these moments, it wasn’t that he didn’t feel exactly the same, but the very fact that Brian told him this was overwhelming, and it reminded him just how lucky he was.

“I love you too,” he said, his voice soft but full of emotion, and Brian _knew_ that in those four words, was the same amount of full hearted love that he was feeling. They closed the gap at the same time, their lips meeting, both of them aware of nothing apart from each other, and the warm notion that they had the rest of their lives together.  


End file.
